


Explore Me

by volatileSoloist



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), But with vag instead of butt, Come as Lube, Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hotdogging, Making Out, Medical Conditions, Oral Sex, Other, Props to you if you can figure out what it is before the end notes, Vaginal Fingering, Well more like tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist
Summary: Bloodhound always makes Elliott feel so good. Tonight, it's the other way around, but Bloodhound's got a secret that might make things slightly more difficult.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Explore Me

The first sound that echoes into Elliott and Bloodhound’s apartment after the _bang_ of their front door slamming open—and then quickly shut—is the _thud_ of Elliott’s back against the wall of the entrance hallway. Hound presses him thoroughly against it, and he lets out an anticipatory groan as they use their free hand to undo the mouthpiece of their mask. Even when tipsy, Bloodhound still has the dexterity for such a complicated task, and god, if the thought doesn’t get Elliott absolutely _raring_ to go.

With that barrier out of the way, Bloodhound swiftly leans in to capture Elliott’s lips, their slightly-pointed canines dragging over the sensitive skin for a quick nip before Elliott strains his head to close the distance, moving in for an open-mouthed kiss.

Hound eagerly accepts his invitation, their tongue slipping inside so that they can tease Elliott’s own. They let out a soft hum before breaking the kiss and stepping back a bit—Elliott tries to follow, but they keep him firmly in place—a thread of saliva dangling briefly between their lips before snapping. They raise a hand to tenderly stroke the side of his face, and their voice is soft but hungry as they murmur, “What shall I do for you tonight, _ástin mín_?”

Bloodhound has always been so generous with the pleasure they’ve given him. He’s received some of the best handjobs he’s ever had from them, he’s had them rail him into the mattress—first their deft fingers opening him up, and then the delicious firmness of their strap inside him—and once, after a close call in the ring, they’d removed their mouthpiece for the first time to gratefully wrap their lips around his cock.

Bloodhound’s constant affection for Elliott makes his head spin, even though he’s pretty sure right now it’s partially due to the alcohol. “I wanna—” he begins, and then suddenly pauses to take in the sight of them, the lenses of their mask glinting in the pale light of the moon, their frame shifting with their deep, panting breaths, the way their fingers flutter at his collar.

God, Elliott has never been so in love in his _life_.

“I wanna do something for you, tonight,” he says, words rushing out of his mouth, and he sees them almost physically hit Bloodhound as they shift away from him, the corners of their mouth suddenly turning down into a small ‘o’ of surprise.

Then, almost as quick as the expression had overtaken them, it’s gone again, and Bloodhound instead gives him a small smile. “If that’s what you wish,” they say softly, and release their grip on his shirt. Elliott spends the briefest moment to gather himself before gently taking Hound’s hand and pulling them in the direction of their bedroom.

Elliott gestures to the bed, and after a brief moment of hesitation, Bloodhound climbs onto the blanketed surface. They sit, slightly sprawled and leaning back onto their elbows, looking up at Elliott in anticipation. Elliott too crawls up onto the bed, leaning over them, and as they move to lie down, he stops them with a hand behind their back, the other cupping their cheek as he leans in to press his mouth to theirs once more. Bloodhound moans softly, lets him part their lips with his tongue, running it against theirs. He strokes their cheekbone with his thumb, and as he does, he trails one hand down to the collar of their jacket, occupying himself there for a moment with merely playing with the silky fur lining there before moving it slightly lower and attempting to open the buttons.

It takes more than a few tries before he can single-handedly undo their coat, but when he does, he breaks the kiss for a moment so that Bloodhound can slide the loosened garment over their head, only getting their helm slightly stuck in it on the way out. The sight is both amusing and endearing, but he’s distracted from that with the sight of their torso, clad only in a simple black tank that leaves little of their musculature to the imagination.

Before he can move, Bloodhound simply strips that off too, tossing it to the side, and he quickly raises his hands to stroke broadly over their chest, thumbing the faded scars beneath their pecs before tweaking a nipple. Hound gasps at the sensation, and Mirage repeats his movements. “You like that?” he asks with a grin.

Hound nods, and breathes out, “It’s sensitive—” before they arch into his touch again with a sigh. “Again,” they moan shamelessly.

“Happy to ob—obili—to do it for you,” he stammers, suddenly overcome with the sight of them. He rolls the bud between two fingers before pinching, and Hound pushes their hips up into him. At the contact, he lets out a stuttering sigh, and he grinds back down into Bloodhound, who lets out a soft cry and swiftly locks their legs around his waist.

For a moment, Elliott and Bloodhound lose themselves in the friction, a give and take between the two of them. Bloodhound is panting at this point, and they lean up from the bed to try to kiss Elliott once more, but he gently pushes them back down with a hand on their shoulder before leaning down himself to finish what they started.

Their lips connect, and Elliott moans against them as they quickly shove their tongue into his mouth. But all he needs to do to remind them who’s in charge tonight is to tweak their nipples again, and they shudder beneath him, arching their back. He’ll definitely file this trick away for later. Still, he gently bites their lower lip before pulling away, and he grabs their thighs to spread them, unhooking their legs from around his middle so that he can lower himself in between.

“Elliott—” they say suddenly, and he glances up at them. They’ve pushed themself up on their elbows to stare at him, anxiety evident in their frown.

He’s not that surprised, honestly. They’re about to take a big step in their relationship, and he kind of feels nervous too. After all, he’s never seen Hound naked below the waist before. When they’ve used their strap-on, they’ve always taken him from behind, before swiftly redressing. Still, he patiently asks, “Can I undress you?”

Bloodhound takes a deep breath, fisting their hands into the bedsheets. They’re silent for a few moments, before slowly nodding. “Yes,” they say, voice low—Elliott would almost go so far as to call it shy—and they lean back onto the mattress, head turned to the side, waiting for him to begin.

Slowly, his hands creep up to their waistband, and he spends a few moments carefully undoing their belt, so as not to fumble, and then unzips their pants, beginning to pull the fabric down past their waistline. He’s going slow, giving them plenty of time to change their mind, but all Hound does is lift their hips up so that he can remove them more easily.

Finally, once he’s lowered them enough, Hound kicks the pants off their ankles, and Elliott grabs the bundle of fabric and tosses it to the side. They’re just in their underwear now, soft boxers that hug their hipbones. Elliott leaves them on for the time being, however, and instead leans his head down to ghost his lips over the fabric covering their crotch. He can hear Bloodhound let out a little sigh above him, and so he opens his mouth and drags his tongue against it, just to hear them gasp in surprise before letting out a cute little moan. He grinds his own crotch against the sheets, his pants tightening with each beautiful sound they make.

He spends a little extra time lavishing them with wet kisses until Bloodhound’s hips buck up into his face, and he hears them breathlessly chuckle, “You’re going to ruin me, _elskan_.”

“Well then,” Elliott says with a smile. “Guess I should take them off, babe?”

Bloodhound covers their face with their hands. Through the muffle, he hears them groan, “I already said yes, Elliott, please!”

“It’s just nice to hear,” he simply retorts, and his fingers slip under the final waistband to lower them down to Hound’s thighs. He can see the lips of their sex, flushed and wet from both his saliva and their own arousal, and he moans at the sight before spreading their legs further and lowering his head once more to lick from their hole to their clit.

Hound lets out a cry at the sensation, and as Elliott is looking up in alarm, their hand is already coming down on the back of his head to press him firmly back against their heat. Getting the message loud and clear, Elliott laps at their clit a few times more before sealing his mouth over it and sucking hard.

Bloodhound whimpers out a curse above him, and he raises his free hand to rub two fingers in between the lips, both stroking the soft flesh and coated his fingers in their slick. He circles one of them around their hole, teasing them gently.

“W—Elliott,” Hound utters, moving their hands from his head and quickly looking at him, “I... I need—” Suddenly they stop, biting their lip.

Elliott chuckles, and easily replies, “No worries, babe, I know what you need.” And with that, he dips a digit into their hole—

And he reaches the end about an inch in.

“Um,” Elliott says, slightly confused. He pushes against the inner wall, but there’s no give. He looks back up at Bloodhound, and sees that they’ve covered their face again. “Babe, what’s going on?”

He hears them mutter something behind their hands, but it’s largely too muffled for him to understand. “Hound, c’mon, tell me what’s wrong.”

“ _I_ am,” Bloodhound grits out, and Elliott is honestly too stunned to reply. Before he even has the chance, Hound continues, “It just—nothing fits, it has always been like that! I’d hoped it would—go away over time, perhaps, but I was wrong.”

“Bloodhound,” Elliott starts, but he’s interrupted.

“I—I’m sorry, Elliott, but I don’t think I can give you what you want,” they say, sounding almost _ashamed_ , “but it was foolish of me to hope for as much.” They start to push off of the bed, as though getting up.

“Bloodhound,” Elliott says again, placing a hand on their shoulder, and they whip their head around to fix him with narrowed eyes.

“What,” Bloodhound says flatly.

“Houndie, it’s okay.” And Elliott, almost dismayed at how fast they’ve become upset, hurries to explain, “It’s—it’s really not a big deal. I—I don’t get it,” he admits, pausing to laugh nervously, “I d-didn’t know it was a thing, but I also don’t mind doing other stuff with you.”

“Like what? Nothing is the same.”

“I mean,” Elliott hems and haws, scratching the back of his head, “It doesn’t have to be the same? I could just keep eating you out, y’know? Or maybe we could try... butt stuff? The sky’s the limit, babe.”

Bloodhound sighs, sitting down on the edge of the bed and shutting their eyes. “I... I had just hoped to feel you in my core, _elskan_. I have always wondered what it would be like, and I—I have never wanted it more with anyone than you.”

“Well,” Elliott starts, unsure of where to go for a moment. He takes a second to gather his wits—scrambled a bit from the surprise and from the haze of alcohol—and as he stares down at his partner, taking a long look over their body, he suddenly gets an idea. “Hey, hear me out, Hound. I wanna try something.”

When Hound nods cautiously, Elliott gently lowers them back down to the bed. His hands move to his waist so that he can undo his belt, lower his zipper, and pull his cock out. He’s still mostly hard, and he gives himself a few strokes to get the rest of the way there before crawling over top of Bloodhound. He spreads the lips of their heat with two fingers before lowering his dick in between them, and he gives a slight experimental thrust as it slides against them, movement made easy by the amount of pre that has welled up. Bloodhound gasps aloud, and Elliott moans before breathing out, “Could we do this?”

Bloodhound seems breathless for a moment, head tossed back as they take a second for themself. It’s not long before they nod, a small, stiff and silent gesture.

“Houndie,” Elliott pushes, “I wanna hear you, babe.”

A few moments pass, where Bloodhound simply lays beneath him, cheeks flushed bright red, biting their lip. Elliott rocks his hips back and forth once slowly, testing the waters and letting them feel the drag. At that, Hound lets out a quiet, halting moan, and as Elliott answers with his own soft groan, they cry out, “Please, Elliott, _please_!”

Elliott leans down to capture Hound’s lips, grabbing a fistful of bedsheets near their head for leverage before pumping his hips back and forth again. He runs his tongue along their bottom lip as he thrusts against them, feeling their slickness on his cock and taking his time to enjoy it. He leans forward a little more to rub his length against their clit, and Bloodhound lets out a pleasured sigh before lifting their hands to rake their fingernails down his back. They leave stinging lines in their wake that feel just _too_ good in combination with all the other sensations he’s experiencing.

When Elliott pushes down into them hard before rocking his cock against them, Bloodhound whimpers, _actually_ whimpers, and bucks up into him, meeting him in the middle. The motions are slowly causing the heat coiled in his gut to rise, and Hound’s wetness makes each thrust smooth and quick and beautiful. He snaps his hips fast, and Bloodhound lets out a quiet, hissed “ _Yes,_ ” before locking their legs around him once more and desperately grinding against him. It’s sudden, and the now more intense sensation of wet friction on his cock causes him to let out a long, low moan as he spills onto them, still mindlessly moving his hips into Hound as he pants into their ear.

As he comes down, absently pressing little kisses to their neck, he realizes that Hound still hasn’t finished yet. “More, please more, _elskan_ ,” they whisper into his ear, and Elliott smiles against their skin before shifting to a kneeling position once more and gently pushing their legs out and away from him, and he moves back down between them. His cum is smeared around their lips, and the sight of it gives him an idea. He dips his fingers into it, gathering some on the tips before lowering them to trace around their hole. “Does it feel good at all?”

Hound shifts back on their elbows to look at him, face still flushed with arousal, and they half-grimace at him. “Not overly. What little of my fingers I have fit in the past did not feel particularly like much when thrusting.”

Elliott shrugs. He’s nothing if not flexible. “That’s okay, babe, let’s explore a little bit.” He dips his finger inside, and even if he only makes it a little past the first knuckle, he’s still able to get a response when he swirls it; Hound makes a breathless little gasp and shivers. “That felt... odd.”

Pausing his motions, he looks at Bloodhound in concern. “Do you want me to stop?”

Hound bites their lip, seemingly trying to decide. “Keep going? It is a new sensation, is all.”

“You got it, Houndie,” Elliott murmurs, and as he lightly pushes into them again and circles around, they let out the soft gasp, tossing their head back. Out of curiosity, he crooks his finger and Hound makes a sound that’s half-yelp, half-moan. Before he can ask, they _beg_ , “Do that again,” and shit, when they sound that pretty, how can he say no?

He presses into them, alternating between the circling and the curling, and suddenly Bloodhound is arching their back and crossing their legs around his back in an attempt to pull him closer. It’s adorable, and Elliott humors their neediness by leaning further down and licking a stripe of his cum off their clit. Hound lets out a loud, desperate moan, bucking up into his face, and so he keeps licking, and the taste of his own cum in his mouth isn’t necessarily a turn off. In fact, seeing Hound this excited is actually getting him a little ways toward being ready for a potential round two. He closes his lips around their clit with a lewd slurping noise, and when he gives a hard suck, Bloodhound cries out beautifully, and they close their thighs around his head as they rock through the throes of their orgasm. He keeps moving his finger throughout it, trying to extend their pleasure for as long as possible.

When they finally goes slack, Elliott crawls up to be level with Hound again, and he cuddles right up to them. This time it’s his turn to wrap his legs around them, entwining himself with them until they’re as close as they can possibly be. He nuzzles against their cheek, and Bloodhound smiles lazily before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you, _elskan,_ ” they purr, “It was truly better than I could have ever hoped.” They pause for a moment, almost looking self conscious before murmuring, “And thank you... for not giving up on me.”

“What? Me give up on _you_?” He laughs. “Nah Hound, you’re too good to let go of. I’m just happy you let me do something for you, y’know? I wanted you to feel so good, like you always make me feel.”

“Well,” Hound says with a chuckle, “You have accomplished that. In fact,” they shift until they’re slightly more on top of Elliott, “You have got me feeling in a _very_ generous mood.”

Their grin is almost predatory, and Elliott thanks their gods for blessing them with an insatiable sex drive, because he knows now that he’s _definitely_ getting his round two. _Tonight isn’t over yet,_ he thinks to himself giddily, before saying aloud, “God, I love you, Hound.”

Hound moves in to greedily press their lips to his and, pulling back once he’s breathless, they whisper, “And I will make sure that you never forget how much I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you still don't know what it is, Bloodhound has mullerian agenesis, also known as MRKH. It manifests in AFAB individuals as a congenital defect, largely characterized by a lack of uterus and small-to-nonexistent vagina. It's a 1-in-5000 defect, so it's not super rare, but it's still not surprising that you may not have heard of it.
> 
> But for me, it's something I've known about since I was 16, and since then it's been something I've struggled to deal with. I often feel like I'm broken, or incomplete, and this fic was one of my ways of coping with that. I really relate to Bloodhound, and I wanted to see them still being desired as a sexual partner, even with the handicap of not having too much space down there to use. I hope that maybe someone like me stumbles upon this and feels the same way I feel having finished this piece.
> 
> PSA: If by some chance you're a minor reading this (tsk tsk), and you're AFAB, and you haven't had your period by maybe ages 14-16, please get yourself checked out for this. It's not life threatening or anything, but it's definitely something you'll want to know.


End file.
